


Dozen Drabble

by redvelvetroses



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetroses/pseuds/redvelvetroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone asked for caddy!gyu long time ago, i know it is so short and might be dissapointing, plus i know nothing about golf.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Instead of working like I supposed to, I write these drabbles T__T<br/>Just to sharpen my writing skill again and because I'm bored evaluating these documents, hiks..</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A GOOD DAY

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for caddy!gyu long time ago, i know it is so short and might be dissapointing, plus i know nothing about golf.
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> Instead of working like I supposed to, I write these drabbles T__T  
> Just to sharpen my writing skill again and because I'm bored evaluating these documents, hiks..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun doesn't like golf to begin with

Woohyun doesn't like golf to begin with, and he hates it more when his father asks -forces- him to tag along in the name of strengthening the bonding between father and son, which actually masking the informal meeting of his father with his bussiness partner.

 

Woohyun hates that day, the sun is too bright and it is too warm outside. He hates his father, he hates his father's bussiness partner and he hates the -cute- caddy his father's bussiness partner brings along. Woohyun hates how Sunggyu -the caddy- looks like around his age but acts so smug like he knows all and full of himself. He hates the way Sunggyu bends to position the ball, displaying his perfect ass for everyone to see. Woohyun definitely hates is when Sunggyu smirks like he knows that Woohyun has been ogling at him since the first time he lies his eyes on him. Woohyun hates him for torturing him by subtly grinds at the stick in his hand, and then -oh gosh!- licks the club head, all while locking his eyes with Woohyun's.

 

Woohyun hates Sunggyu for being a terrible liar -I think I drop a ball behind those bushes- and he really hates how his voice broke because of nervousness -I'll help you find it.- Woohyun hates how his father and his father's bussiness partner easily fall to Sunggyu's bad lie -who the heck care for one fucking golf ball when they still have a full tube in the cab- and go on to the next stop to continue their rounds.

 

Woohyun hates how Sunggyu makes him feel like a horny teenager again, who can't hold his need despite of time and location. Woohyun hates this situation. He hates how Sunggyu fits perfectly in his hand like he made only for him. He hates that he can't peel the shirt off of Sunggyu because the tree's bark might cause splinter on his naked back. He hates how Sunggyu has to muffle his sound with his palm so no one would hear them. He hates himself for losing control and only can thrust in again and again deep inside Sunggyu to find his release. He hates how after they finish he manages to kiss Sunggyu's lips only once before they hear someone stray too close to their hiding place.

 

Woohyun hates that they have to rejoin his father and his father's bussiness partner before they start to look for them for leaving for too long. And Woohyun really hates it when he misses his chance to ask Sunggyu for his number. He hates the thought of will never seeing the caddy again. And he hates it when he already long for Sunggyu's warmth and Sunggyu's sweet scent -and Sunggyu's angelic voice and Sunggyu's everything- when he and his father drive back home.

 

To sum it all, Woohyun really hates that day.

 


	2. THE REASON WHY NAM WOOHYUN DOESN'T LIKE TAKING PICTURE WITH JANG DONGWOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun is reluctant in taking a picture with Dongwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me filling a prompt in infinite meme  
> (http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/3128.html?thread=441656#t441656)

"Nam-goon, you never take a picture with me…"

 

Hearing Dongwoo's whine, Woohyun stops posing and puts down his phone. He turns his head to see the second oldest in Infinite has his thick lower lips jutted out in a pout.

 

"You hate me, don't you Nam-goon?" Now Dongwoo also poking on Woohyun's upper arm, still with that complaining tone in his voice.

 

 Woohyun sighs. "Of course not. Why would I hate you, Hyung."

 

"But, but… you never take a picture with me," Dongwoo repeats, dragging the end of the syllables.

 

Woohyun bits down his lips, thinking, before then trying to bargain. "Later, okay? Once we back in the hotel, we'll take as much picture as Hyung wants. Okay?"

 

"No… I want to take picture with you now. The scenery is good and the weather is nice too, I want now!"

 

Shit. Dongwoo now looks like he's going to cry. And crying Dongwoo never means good. Whenever Dongwoo cries, the soft-hearted Myungsoo would also burst in tears even when he doesn't know the reason why Dongwoo is crying. Two crying members would definitely upset Sunggyu, and being the leader's knight wannabe Hoya would threaten to beat the crap out of the person who causes Dongwoo to cry (because he thinks it would make his leader happy again). Lastly, the sly Sungjong and cunning Sungyeol without doubt would tattle that Woohyun is the reason. The end would be very ugly.

 

So Woohyun slings his arm around Dongwoo's shoulder and pulls him closer. "Alright, alright, Hyung. Let's take a picture. Ah, how I really like taking a picture with my Hyung!" He says in (a fake) cheery tone.

 

Dongwoo brightens up in instant. For a second Woohyun can't help but suspect him that the teary eyes earlier is just a show. But, hey, he's an angel Dongwoo, he would never do such a thing, would he? (Er… he really wouldn't, right?)

 

Woohyun sets the camera in his phone and raises the device, creating his favorite 45-degree inclination to capture them in better angle. "Ready Hyung? Just look at the camera and smile, okay? Just smile!"

 

"Alright, Nam-goon, got it, smile…" Dongwoo does as Woohyun asks, facing the phone and stretching his lips to a wide smile. But in the last second he turns his head and puckering his lips, just a breath away from Woohyun's cheek.

 

It happens really in the last second, Woohyun has no time to react and he already takes their picture.

 

Click. The phone tunes out an imitation of shutter sound.

 

Dongwoo laughs out loud and slips out from under Woohyun's arm, running away. Woohyun sighs at his childish hyung.

 

"That's why I don't like taking picture outside with you, Hyung, you always do this kind of thing. And I can't do anything back because you'll already ran away, and once again, we're in public area," Woohyun mumbles lowly, clicking his tongue. "Just you wait until we back in our bedroom, Jang Dongwoo, I'd kiss you senseless."

 


	3. A DAY IN A BUNNY AND A WOLF'S LOVE LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoya is not jealous, certainly not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hybrid!AU. found a post in 9gag, immediately think of wolf)

"Never knew that wolf is such a jealous creature," Woohyun giggles as he unlocks the front door.

 

"We're not," Hoya grunts, stepping inside and carelessly kick his shoes off before throwing himself to the long couch in their living room.

 

"Oh really? Then it's just you?" Woohyun grins, toeing his shoes off before hopping around to hang his coat by the door, to put his bag on the table, to grab drink in the kitchen.

 

"I'm not!" Hoya barks.

 

"Oh really...?" There's a hint of laugh in Woohyun's voice.

 

Hoya can't see Woohyun in the kitchen from his laying position, but he knows the bunny must have his nose twitches a little and his eyes spark, as always when he finds something is amusing.

 

They are previously having diner out and accidentally met some of Woohyun's friends. Everything is good, Woohyun's friends are friendly and warm up to Hoya quick, but soon Hoya finds out that they are way too friendly. The fox casually -slyly- puts his arm around Woohyun's shoulders, and the owl almost pecks Woohyun on the lips. The bunny only laughs like it is nothing which kind of angered Hoya. Trying to maintain his cool, Hoya -bitterly- laughs along while sneaks his arm around Woohyun's waist and pulls his bunny closer, effectively makes the fox's hands fall from Woohyun's shoulder. Hoya keeps his hand there until Woohyun's friends bid their goodbye.

 

"I'm not," Hoya repeats, snatching Woohyun's elbow when the bunny strides close enough to the couch. Woohyun lands on top Hoya with a soft umph.

 

Hoya secures Woohyun in his embrace before continues. "I'm not jealous, I'm territorial. Jealous is when you want something that not yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours," Hoya mumbles softly to Woohyun's neck. The wolf then kisses the faint bite mark he left on his bunny's neck long time ago.


	4. Driving Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun rides motorcycle, Sunggyu drives car. Woohyun wants to learn how to drive, Sunggyu lets him ride (him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the office at this deadly hour. I'm hungry, I want to go home, I want to sleep, I'm bored but I still have to wait for my ride home T_T  
> Thus this stupid fic emerged.. I don't even know what I write.

“You suck.”

 

“No, _you_ suck,” says Woohyun, sulking. “You suck at teaching.”

 

Sunggyu bites his tongue right before he spats a harsher words, which he surely will regret later. He sighs and glances at Woohyun who idly rubbing the steer wheel. “Let’s call it a day. I’m tired and I’m sure you’re too. We won’t get anywhere in this condition.”

 

The fingers stop moving before Woohyun grunts his agreement, “Yeah, let’s stop.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They falls into silent for a second.

 

Sunggyu clears his throat. “Get out, we need to change seat.”

 

Woohyun blinks his eyes, with a look Sunggyu know so well whenever he tries to look innocent. “You first, Hyung, I’ll follow right after.”

  
“No, you’re going to cross the seat while I have to walk round the car to get to that seat.”

 

“Oh how you know, Hyung, bet that’s what in your mind when you told me to get out the car,” Woohyun says teasingly.

 

“Now you know, get out please,” Sunggyu smiles.

 

“No, it’s too cold outside and I’m tired and hungry...” Woohyun whines. “Why don’t both of us cross the seat?”

 

Sunggyu clicks his tongue. “Alright, alright... you first,” he pats Woohyun’s right thigh.

 

With much huff and puff, ouch and aww, sorry and watch out, Woohyun succesfully arrives in Sunggyu’s side. He awkwardly bents over the dashboard, trying to give Sunggyu spaces to cross. “Quick, Hyung, your turn.”

 

Sunggyu pushes him forward, pressed him more to the dashboard in his attempt to get to the other side of the car, or so Woohyun thinks, as the seconds pass but he doesn’t find Sunggyu any closer to the other side.

 

Woohyun suffocates himself when trying to turn his head to see Sunggyu. “Hyung what are you-“ He gapes.

 

Because what he thinks as Sunggyu trying to swing his leg over the gearshift lever in the middle, turn to be Sunggyu trying to unzip and unbutton and lower his pants. Sunggyu’s red boxer peeks out, his bulge pitching tent.

 

“H-hyung...” Woohyun’s mouth goes dry.

 

“It’s your fault, okay, you keep rubbing and touching me in the places where I get excited and now your fine ass just right in front of my eyes,” Sunggyu says as calm as if he just describes why rainbow come out after raining.

 

“Wha—No, I didn’t, I just tried to cross the side-“

 

“Hush, shut up, I’ll let you ride me. Now let’s get these off,” Sunggyu reaches over the button of Woohyun’s pants.

 

And that’s how Woohyun ends up riding Sunggyu instead of learning how to drive a car. Lucky they are in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of night.

 


End file.
